pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Hole of Heroes
The Hole of Heroes is a cave in Pikmin 2, found in Wistful Wild, the game's last area. It is the longest cave in the game with 15 sublevels and of a difficulty comparable to the other Wistful Wild caves. The latter sublevels are based around repeats of encounters with bosses from earlier in Pikmin 2, including the Empress Bulblax, Beady Long Legs and Man-at-Legs. To get to Hole of Heroes, take a right after leaving the landing area and defeat the Hermit Crawmad in the water. Demolish the gate, drain the lake and take Yellow Pikmin to the electric gate at the other end of the area there. Defeat the Armored Cannon Beetle Larva waiting behind that and stock up on nectar and sprays with the eggs next to the cave entrance before going in. Treasures *Corpulent Nut *Essence of True Love *Love Sphere *Lustrous Element *Nutrient Silo (NTSC)/Stringent Container (PAL) *Joyless Jewel *Dimensional Slicer (NTSC)/Patience Tester (PAL) *Treasured Gyro Block *Favorite Gyro Block *Lost Gyro Block *Memorable Gyro Block *Fond Gyro Block *Remembered Old Buddy Enemies *Anode Beetle *Anode Dweevil *Antenna Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Beady Long Legs *Bulbmin *Bulborb Larva *Bumbling Snitchbug *Burrowing Snagret *Careening Dirigibug *Caustic Dweevil *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Decorated Cannon Beetle *Doodlebug *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Emperor Bulblax *Empress Bulblax *Female Sheargrub *Fiery Blowhog *Fiery Bulblax *Fiery Dweevil *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Hairy Bulborb *Hermit Crawmad *Honeywisp *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Male Sheargrub *Mamuta *Man-at-Legs *Mitite *Munge Dweevil *Orange Bulborb *Pileated Snagret *Puffy Blowhog *Ranging Bloyster *Red Bulborb *Shearwig *Skitter Leaf *Snow Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear *Unmarked Spectralids *Volatile Dweevil *Water Dumple *Watery Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Wogpole *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog *'Boss: Raging Long Legs' Sublevel 1 Enemies: *Cloaking Burrow-Nit x 2 *Creeping Crysanthemum x 2 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 4 *Female Sheargrub x 5 *Male Sheargrub x 5 *Skitter Leaf x 3 Treasures: *Corpulent Nut This is a small section in the middle of a field, walled off by pebbles. The Corpulent Nut is in one of the "dead ends". However, be careful on your way to the treasure. Sheargrubs will ambush you. The quickest way to defeat them is to smash them down with purples. You should only bother with the larger enemies like the Burrow-nits and Chrysanthemums if they're in the way to the treasure. Lastly, be ready to fight any Dwarf Orange Bulborbs that fall from above. They often drop down on you when you walk into a dead end. There are a couple eggs that might help you in some of the dead ends. Sublevel 2 This floor is home to a large amount of "bug" enemies. Swooping- and Bumbling Snitchbugs are spotted often on this floor. Anode Beetles litter the cave as well. There is also one Antenna Beetle on this floor, along with 2 Careening Dirigibugs. The level's only treasure, the Essence of True Love, is underground, and must be dug up by White Pikmin. Bomb-rocks are likely to fall down in the corners. Sublevel 3 Enemies: *Fiery Blowhog x 2 *Puffy Blowhog *Volatile Dweevil x ? *Watery Blowhog x 2 *Withering Blowhog x 2 Treasures: *Love Sphere It may be a small sublevel, but it's packed with all the Blowhog varieties- two Fiery, two Watery, two Withering, and a Puffy Blowhog. Almost always there will be some kind of Blowhog sending out some kind of pestilence through a fence that your Pikmin are working on. If it is fire or water, use Reds or Blues respectively to knock down the wall. If it is some kind of wind, Purple Pikmin can be used because of their resistance to being blown down, but nothing should deter you from using the rest of your Pikmin as well. An alternate strategy is to shoot off a bitter spray through the wall — but only if you're determined to keep your Pikmin's flowers (which is understandable, considering the difficulty of the next sublevel's battle.) On this sublevel, Volatile Dweevils may drop from above. Keep your Pikmin away from them and see if you can get them to damage some of the Blowhogs in the immediate area with their explosive attacks. Sublevel 4 In this level, there is a Pileated Snagret and a Burrowing Snagret. A pit which drags Pikmin to its center is also present in the middle of the arena-like cave. Note that only the Pileated Snagret holds a treasure, so concentrate on it and avoid the Burrowing Snagret. It is advisable to search for the Pileated on the rim of the pit, so that it can be attacked without having to worry about getting pulled away. It will leave behind the Lustrous Element. Sublevel 5 The sublevel looks like a rest-stop, and it is. There are many Mamutas, Honeywisps, and Unmarked Spectralids. Two Iridescent Glint Beetles hide on this sublevel. There is also a geyser, and more than enough nectar. Sublevel 6 A special sublevel with a layout seen only twice in the game, and music unique to the Hole of Heroes. It is aquatic and moving any non-Blues through it will be a pain- explore it using your Blues. First off, there is a section of land connecting to the stump that you're on in the water. If you get your Pikmin to it, they'll be safer than where they are now. Unfortunately, there may be some enemies on the beach that will cause big trouble in the small space. Consider resetting if the beach is too heavily guarded. When you set out to explore with Blues to get the treasure, be careful with the Water Dumples. Punching them is sometimes safer than taking them on with Pikmin. There are two Yellow Wollywogs, two Hermit Crawmads and a regular Wollywog here. Take them on one at a time if they get in the way of your path to the treasure, but if you don't have to fight them, don't risk it. Wogpoles are harmless. If you need to make more Blue Pikmin, use Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds here (if your non-blues can reach them.) The hole is blocked by a stone formation that your Pikmin must destroy in order to delve deeper. Sublevel 7 Plenty of space for a clash with the Ranging Bloyster and a quartet of Cannon Beetles. Have one pilot hide your Pikmin in the alcove behind your ship while you send the other to activate the falling rocks and have the Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae and Decorated Cannon Beetles shoot each other to death with their boulders. After that, the Ranging Bloyster is easy prey; keep switching control of your pilots to keep it confused so you can easily attack the bulb on its backside. It will give up the sublevel's treasure. Sublevel 8 Another rest-stop sublevel. On this floor, there is a large amount of Candypop Buds. There is also a Bulbmin if you don't have a full party of 100. A few Doodlebugs also appear on this sublevel, as well as a geyser. The Doodlebugs are a valuable source of ultra-bitter sprays. Sublevel 9 This sublevel has every Grub-dog in the game (excluding hairy buiborb and orange bulborb, and bulborbs), A Bitter spray is recommended for the Spotty Bulbear, because it regains its health after death, and will crumple with a spray, leaving no corpse that could be revived. The Fiery Bulblax can be killed with Purples; the Pikmin must be thrown onto the Bulblax's back, and whistled back before they burn to death. This needs to be repeated until the enemy has died. Sublevel 10 Whites and Purples are your Pikmin of choice for this small sublevel. The Whites can disable the gas pipes while your Purples pound on the Mitite swarms and the Emperor Bulblax duo. They're easy to defeat as long as you pummel them with Purples as they rise up from the ground. One of them holds the treasure. Sublevel 11 In this sublevel you fight Empress Bulblax. This one produces Bulborb Larvae. Where you start out you see its rear end so call your Pikmin and run to its face. Then start attacking it. Do not worry about the larvae, Empress Bublax will run them over herself. You will also need to run when it hits the walls when it rolls because boulders will fall in your general area. When you defeat it you will get the Favorite Gyro Block. Consider breaking down the fence that blocks the hole to the next sublevel; it will give you more room to dodge the falling boulders. Sublevel 12 Sublevel 12 is like a rest stop. The enemies (Flint Beetles) here are harmless, save for the Doodlebug. There is also an Iridescent Glint Beetle that when you hit it (which is easy to do with Purples) it will give you the Lost Gyro Block. And that is the only treasure on that floor. There is a geyser here in case you need to leave, and there are also Queen Candypop Buds. Sublevel 13 In sublevels 13-15 you fight one of each enemy in the Arachnorb family. In sublevel 13 you will fight Man-at-Legs. It is surrounded by water, so have one pilot hide all non-Blue Pikmin in the corner near the research pod while the other takes blues in to fight the Man-at-Legs. During the fight, use the bumps in the arena as cover. It will drop the Memorable Gyro Block. Sublevel 14 In this sublevel, there are a lot of Dweevils, some pools of water, and a Beady Long Legs. The Beady Long Legs will fall from the sky if you stand where the treasure meter goes crazy for a little while. First, you should use the captains to kill all the Dweevils, and then use Purple, Blue, or Red Pikmin to fight the Beady Long Legs. The treasure it will give you is the Fond Gyro Block. It may fall in the water, so take some Blues with you afterward. Sublevel 15 In sublevel 15 (the final floor), there will be a big arena with some Jellyfloats in it. If you stand in the middle, the Raging Long Legs will fall, so do not go in the middle until you kill all the Jellyfloats. Take them on one by one to stay out of too much trouble. Afterwards, take in a small group (between 15-20) of Reds or Purples to kill the Raging Long Legs and get the Remembered Old Buddy. The battle is relatively easy because it is such a big target, but a small group is most manageable when it comes to avoiding the big feet.